


The Stars That I Watch You Flying Over

by Thysanotus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thysanotus/pseuds/Thysanotus
Summary: Pansy makes a choice





	The Stars That I Watch You Flying Over

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

a. The light in this room is harsh. The colours are washed out, lighter than they really are. Ginny feels like she should wear a sign. Warning: These colours may be brighter than they appear. She feels scruffy and very young next to Pansy, as they file into McGonagall’s office.

Professor McGonagall glares at them both over the rim of her coffee cup.

“Miss Weasley. Miss Parkinson. Perhaps you will explain to me why you were brawling in the hallway like uneducated guttersnipes?” She purses her lips and delivers the patented McGonagall stare.

Ginny shifts from foot to foot, silent.

b. It’s autumn outside, redgoldorange leaves gusting on the breeze to float in the lake. An occasional expanding ripple on the surface of the lake betrays movement of the squid, while first years occupy themselves by jumping in leaves Hagrid has piled for the bonfire later tonight.

Pansy turns away from the window and sneers. The pale white skin of the girl on the bed reflects Pansy’s displeasure in raw redness, cross hatched skin, speckled dappled bruises.

She flinches, trying to hide herself from Pansy’s appraising stare. Her hair is almost the same colour as the falling leaves, coppery silk tangled.

c. The ribbon that Pansy threads through her fingers is red with a border of gold. It’s stained at one end, a dark, irregular colour marring the fabric. She keeps her fingers away from that end, letting it trail uncaring to the surface of the rough table.

When Draco sits down next to her, she starts, heart feeling as though it will beat through the frail confines of her chest, stuttering as it did when Ginny had her slick fingers between her legs, biting heat at her collarbone.

As Draco talks, Pansy hunts for a bruise that is no longer there.

d. “All joints on this table will be carved, cooked or not,” Bellatrix admonishes, shaking the blood stained knife at Pansy. Pansy starts, lifting her head from her hand, realising her elbow is resting on the table.

She blushes as she tucks her hands into her lap, remembering the etiquette lessons that seem so long ago now, so far removed from here, where a spatter of crimson droplets dry on her cheek.

Sipping her soup delicately from the edge of the spoon, turning her bowl away from her, she allows herself to imagine that someone else’s hand, freckled pale, is hers.

e. She can’t see through the window, dust and muck obscures her vision. She doesn’t want to think about the blood dripping through her fringe, or the wavering black circles she can see at the edges of her eyesight.

The house is old, rooms added randomly here and there. A nameplate above the door says The Burrow, and Pansy pushes the mask off. Its sightless eyes bore into her back as she runs toward the back door.

Her feet thunder up the stairs, past the smell of blood, of death.

She finds Ginny, asleep.

It doesn’t take long.

”Avada Kedavra”.


End file.
